


Tucked Away

by the_brat_prince



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_brat_prince/pseuds/the_brat_prince
Summary: Even though they've only been going out for a few months, Wade decides he and Peter should "spice things up" with a little bit of roleplay.





	Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Spideypool fan who commissioned me for this piece of work and allowed me to share it with the world. I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> If you like my work, please feel free to contact me for a commission! Thanks!

Peter had a feeling that Wade had been planning this little scenario for awhile and just didn’t want to admit it. Everything about it just screamed ‘set-up’, and a meticulous one at that. Most people wouldn’t have thought that. Anyone else in his place would have thought it was Wade up to some strange antic again, but he, Peter Parker, knew better. This wasn’t just because for the past four months he’d been dating Wade Wilson, no… it was because of everything intricately woven into this… this… whatever this was.

Peter was already replaying the conversation in his head.

“Roleplay?” Peter, or rather, Spider-Man, had asked as he sat on the tip-top rail of a roof high in the sky. He could see Manhattan perfectly, but barely the people, small bugs that dipped and crawled along the concrete. He and Deadpool had just finished putting some high-profile street thugs to rest. Well, obviously they didn’t kill them. Deadpool hadn’t killed in almost a year (well, minus the time they were stopping a cartel and Deadpool bent down to pick up a lucky peso and accidentally shot a man in the stomach cause the safety was off). He had a burrito in one hand, masked rolled up as he smashed in another bean and cheese bite, sour cream accompanying the taste. The Webbed Wonder chewed a bit before continuing (as he tucked the food to one side like a chipmunk), “What do you mean?”

“What does it sound like?” Deadpool asked him. His own mask was also halfway rolled up… before, it had been hard for him to even do that, but that time had since passed. Showing his whole face was still hard (mainly because, god, he hated Peter’s eyes on him, most likely trying to hide the disgust). But Wade inspected the chimichanga in is hand. “You and me-- or, wait, you and I?”

“I… think it’s ‘you and me’...”

“Whatever. _We,”_ Deadpool continued after a bite, “Should roleplay. Spice it up a bit. You know. In bed.”

“Are you already _bored?”_ Spider-Man asked incredulously, and his tone was a mix of insulted and hurt. Deadpool shook his head wildly, trying to dispel the misunderstanding.

“Nah, nah, it’s not that!” Wade proclaimed, and his voice echoed along the rooftop. “I like how we bang. Bang, bang, my baby shot me down.”

Spider-Man still stared at him from behind his mask. He was glad no one could hear this. Really glad. When Deadpool was met with silence, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

“What I’m saying Spidey Baby is that we just do it for fun! You know, some couples do weird things like go out in matching shirts, and _I_ say we--”

And that’s how Peter ended up at a shady underground bar at midnight-thirty-two, wearing a short, black, sparkly A-line cocktail dress, painful red heels, a short bob wig, and a faceful of makeup and utter humiliation. He was pretty sure his ears were as red as his heels. It didn’t help that he’d gotten cat-called at least twice on his way to the bar. He’d called an Uber and had it take him close to the bar, but he still had to walk a block and in his red heels he felt awkward. Even though he had great muscles from you know, being Spider-Man, his body was will for all intents and purposes, lithe, and thus he had found himself full of regret as he easily shimmied into the dress Deadpool had so enthusiastically provided him.

“How did you know my size?” Peter had asked as Wade handed off the white Macy’s bag with this bright red star.

“I’ve worn your Spidey-suit before. And I’ve stared at you long enough to know.”

“Creepy, but okay.”

“But _lovingly_ creepy!”

“Sure.”

Peter shifted on the barstool uncomfortably. It wasn’t just the dress that bothered him either… but the very, incredibly, somewhat-trashy-though-we’re-not-gonna-knock-on-people-who-like-it neon pink thong that was crushed against his dick and balls in a fine, elastic strip right down the seam of his ass. Was it sexy? He didn’t know. It felt weird. It made him _feel_ weird. And close to dying on the inside of sheer embarrassment. And yet, it had been in the same damn bag as his fancy Macy’s five-hundred dollar dress. Surely Wade hadn’t also gotten it at Macy’s. It looked more like a Condom Sense purchase…

He had long legs… was it from being almost part-spider? But, they were lean and those red heels Wade picked out for him tapped on the concrete floor of the bar. He was getting looks. The bartender wandered over and… Peter couldn’t tell if the man cruised him or was trying to figure out what he was looking at. Man? Woman? No. Spider-Man.

The bartender cleared his throat.

“What would you like, ma’am?”

_Ma’am._ Oh god. “Oh, um… a… cosmopolitan?” That was a girly drink, right? The bartender seemed to realize he was ordering some basic bitch drink, because he was giving him a look again. 

“All right. One cosmo.” 

Peter watched as he headed deeper into the bar. He pulled out his phone from his purse (shifting around tampons, makeup--for realism, Wade said--a cameo-laden switchblade--cause we shouldn’t stereotype women!) and checked the time. He’d been here for fifteen minutes… Wade would be arriving in ten more.

“The scenario is that I’m gonna pick you up at the bar. We meet, play flirt, then tumble into a sleazy motel and into bed!” Deadpool proclaimed as he punched a guy right in the throat as they talked about the scenario the night after their rooftop stakeout. Spider-Man shot out a sticky length of his web to adhere the criminal to the wall.

“How sleazy? Are we really gonna talk about this right now?”

“Like, 2 or 3 star sleazy, but, still classy enough that they serve cold breakfast, you know like cheerios and bagels and shit.”

“Why a _seedy motel?”_

“It’s part of the immersion!”

Peter rubbed at his face--not too much, though. He didn’t want to smear his makeup that he watched a million YouTube tutorials in order to get it right. His face had been a little red from wiping it off so much and reapplying, but it had gone down now. When he had finished in the mirror, he looked… pretty good. Oddly. Maybe not the most attractive woman but he wasn’t unattractive, either!

He suddenly had a cosmopolitan in front of him. He thanked the bartender before taking a sip and starting to play on his phone. Nothing to do until his boyfriend showed up…

And, right on time, he did. Wade entered the bar, dressed in a black hoodie, jeans, and hi-tops. He spared a glance at Peter, a subtle cruise, before sliding into the bar, two seats between them. The bartender approached. Peter watched from the corner of his eye as Wade ordered himself a drink.

Ten minutes went by. The bartender approached him, setting down a different drink. Peter didn’t recognize it. Peter looked at him, in surprise.

“Did… someone order this for me?”

“Yeah. Weirdo in black. If you need me to keep an eye out on you--”

“Oh, um. No, no it’s… it’s okay, thanks.” Peter spared a glance towards Wade, who was glancing at him front under the hood. He gave a small wave. Wade waved back. Peter could see his grin under his hood. He wondered exactly what he was thinking…

Oh, was he supposed to give him the OK? There was some hesitation, before beckoning him over with a finger. Was he doing this right? Was that sexy?

Wade picked himself up off of the bar stool and walked over. He took a seat beside Peter.

“Hey, sexy mama.”

Oh god.

“What’s a cute thing like you doing here all alone, and without a drinking partner?”

Peter had no idea what to say. “Oh, um, well… I… love to bar hop.” He looked towards the drink, then to Wade. “Never had this drink before.”

“A Black Cow,” Wade replied, and he swirled his bottle of beer idly. Was it a craft beer? Peter peered at the label. No. Wade probably would of said ‘that’s shit for hipsters and guys with beards that wear beanies unironically’. “It’s chocolate liqueur, half-n-half, and a huge helping of coke. It’s like an adult root beer float.”

 

“Oh…” Peter replied back, and he eyed the glass. He picked it up (his nails were painted, listen, if he was going to do this he was going to go all out) and took a drink. “...Hey, this is pretty good.”

“Yep. Perfect for a pretty lady like you~” Wade chimed, and Peter couldn’t help but give him a dead-eyed look for the comment. “I thought you’d like it.”

“Sure… a… a big strong man like you really knows what a girl wants.” This was harder than he thought it was going to be. Wade had always been the one to flirt with him. And when he did flirt with Wade, he… damn, it was natural. Natural… just because he was in a dress didn’t mean he had to pretend to be something he wasn’t. Wade sure wasn’t (though Wade was also dressed as he always was). He could… incorporate himself into this… character. Right. Character… like in D&D! He could do that. He’d made a few D&D characters in his time…

“My name’s Wade.” His boyfriend (now current stranger) replied.

Peter flirtatiously ran a finger along the rim of his glass. “Patricia.” And when Wade opened his mouth Peter cut off, “If you call me Pat or Patty I’ll cut your dick off.”

Wade stared at him with a surprised expression. He grinned. “...Noted.”

Peter finished off the Black Cow. He smiled to Wade. “Good. Get me another, and maybe I’ll even talk to you.”

Wade’s grin got wider. He gestured the bartender over. “Another Black Cow and a beer, yeah?” When the man walked away, Wade looked to Peter, focusing his eyes on him fully. “You usually dress his hot?”

_No, your perverted ass bought this for me._ “Only when I want to pick up a man for the night.” He gave the short dress a tug along his thigh. “What about you? Do you always dress like a mugger?”

“Phhht. _Rude.”_ Wade commented, but the light in his eyes told Peter that the other was enjoying himself. Peter couldn’t help but smile.

The two started chatting about mundane things, but, about thirty minutes passed, and Wade still hadn’t made a hard pass at him. Peter mulled this over for a bit as Wade talked about a guy he saw get hit by a car and a hobo came over immediately and pissed on the body. Not the sexiest talk. He wasn’t this “hot chick pick-up at a bar” thing, so why wasn’t he…

And then it dawned on him. _Wade wanted **him** to pick him up._ Peter knew the other struggled with his looks. It was the reason that Wade didn’t like having sex with his mask off--so far, Peter had only managed to cajole him into rolling it up halfway. Wade said the eyes were the scariest. Peter didn’t try to push him. Maybe Wade would be right and he would be turned off by it… he didn’t want to upset the other. He didn’t want him to have validation that he could only be seen as unattractive.

In the middle of Wade’s story, Peter slapped a manicured hand hard on Wade’s lap. Wade instantly dropped into silence as Peter ran his hand slowly up the other’s thigh. “Say…

“Instead of telling me a messed up story about someone’s waterworks kink, how about we go and get to know each other better…” He hoped his words sounded convincing. He was Patricia, dammit, and she was a confident and sexy woman. Or… was he supposed to be a man but in a dress? He didn’t know anymore. He went with woman. Wait, what was he saying? “Maybe in a motel? I know a nice one around that serves free breakfast.”

“Hot?” Wade asked. Peter smirked.

“No. Cold as the ninth level of hell.”

“Oh damn, girl. You nasty,” Wade replied with a grin. Peter could see the shiny white of his teeth from underneath the hood. “I’m in. In it to win it.”

“Call me nasty when you’re between my legs, hot stuff,” Peter purred out, and he swore he felt a tremor run along Wade’s body. “Come on. Pay this tab and let’s get out of here.”

“You said it, ma’am.” Wade looked as if he was trying to reel in his elation. Peter had come to know the look when Wade was about to pop like a balloon. There was something about the expressions that came off as a little childish, but, there was an odd charm about it, seeing him so excited. Wade paid the bartender quickly, sliding out of the seat. Peter was a bit slower, making sure he didn’t flash the other with his short dress. He wondered if Wade had been counting on it. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Wade offered his arm out to Peter. For a moment, Peter was about to rebuke, but, instead, he took it. The two headed out of the door.

Peter honestly couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He hoped that the other was enjoying himself, because he was not enjoying walking around in heels in Manhattan. They both knew where the motel they were going for was, so Peter just let Wade lead the way. He looked more than happy to. The city, even at night, was still loud from traffic out on the more main roads.

Wade smirked.

“When I walked in I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Wade.”

“You’re so spicy. _Me gusta~”_

He was going to throw that old of a meme at him? Really? “Am I too hot to handle?”

“I’ve dealt with some searing situations before… I think I might have a chance with you.” Wade tilted his chin off to the right. “There’s a shortcut down that alley. Let’s take that, yeah?”

“Sure.” The two turned, heading down the alleys of Manhattan. It made Peter stop to consider how many crimes he stopped in places like this. Hopefully they didn’t run into anything tonight. He wondered if Wade was thinking the same thing. The sound of gravel was underfoot. He would need to tread carefully so he didn’t just break his ankle. That would be funny. Spider-Man, breaking his ankle not due to crime fighting, but while crossdressing…

For a moment, his Spidey Sense went off--just a faint blip, but Wade pinned him against a brick wall to the right. Peter let out a noise, dropping his purse, eyes wide as he looked right at Wade… or as well as he could, in the dark. Wade smirked.

“Damn. You’re so gorgeous, I want to ravish you right now.”

“Right n--here?!” Peter squawked out, and he looked left to right wildly. “Wade, we’re in the middle of the city--!”

“Hey, we won’t get caught. Not with your Spidey Sense and how fast we move. We’ll just out of here lickety-split!” But there was a pause, and Peter could see Wade’s grin grow wider. “Or is it that your Spidey Sense doesn’t function right while you’re in the middle of getting plowed?”

 

Peter’s face was colored up. Wade grinned wide. He moved a hand to run along the dipped collar of Peter’s dress, then his collarbone. 

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“A-At the hotel, right?”

“No! Right _here!_ That’s why we just had a whole monologue for our fans to read! To build up the anticipation of dirty, kinky alleyway sex!”

“...What?”

“Nevermind, you don’t get it.” Wade spared you a glance before looking back to Peter, focusing on him 100% now. “But we’re doing it. It’ll be fun. And I don’t think I can wait much longer. I know what’s under that saucy red dress.”

Peter made a babbling noise as Wade’s hand moved, down to the hem of the A-line dress. Wade grasped it, lifting it up so he could get a view of Peter’s crotch. Tucked tight in a hot pink thong was Peter’s cock, pressed against his stomach. Wade smirked. Peter felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

“Well, would you look at _that.”_

“Oh my god, Wade.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on that.” Wade reached inside of Peter’s dress eagerly. “Don’t mind if I do.”

A groan instantly left Peter’s mouth the moment Wade started to rub against the thin, neon pink fabric of the thong that rested over his cock. The other’s hand was large and rough… but Peter quite enjoyed the feeling. Wade rolled his palm against Peter with a firm touch, his available hand pressing Peter’s shoulder into the brick wall to keep him still. Peter couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. Sure, they were tucked away in the backstreets of Manhattan, but…!

“Wade, we shouldn’t…” 

“Oh yes, yes we should.”

“I-if anyone _finds us…!”_

“It’s not like they’re going to recognize you!” And Wade’s finger hooked into the waistband of the thong. He pulled it back, away from Peter’s hardening dick… only to snap it loose, the hot pink elastic smacking Peter right against his sensitive parts.

“Ah!” The noise Peter made was more of surprise than of pain. “Wade!” He felt a shudder roll along down his back, to the base of his spine. The hem of his dress tickled the back of his thighs. Wade’s hand made a grab at Peter’s cock, gripping it through the fabric of the thong again.

“Heh, you’re complaining but your dick is getting hard.”

Peter could see it was the same for Wade. The man, dressed in his casual outfit, sported a growing tent in his jeans. Peter bit at his lip for a moment. They were really going to do it, right here… and that…

That was... stupidly hot and he hated himself for it. This was wild. Of course Wade would do something like this!

A sudden groan left Peter as Wade made a particularly tight grab at his cock that made it throb. His hips gave a small buck upwards. Good, that felt…

“...Keep… going,” Peter muttered out. His mouth felt dry and stuffed with cotton. “Feels good.”

“That’s what I like to hear, baby,” Wade replied back. He picked back at the waistband of the thong again, dragging it down to fully expose the other. He snapped it again… but this time, it caught under Peter’s cock, pushing it up more. Peter let out a small, strangled gasp as Wade continued, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll mold right into the wall.” His rough hand finally took hold of Peter’s cock, flesh against flesh. Wade started pumping his hand, dragging Peter towards arousal. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Peter allowed himself to buck his hips into Wade’s hand. He felt incredibly lewd this way… but it was all for hurrying up and getting it over with before someone saw them! Wade close the gap between them, capturing Peter’s lips on a kiss. The two hummed, tongues sliding desperately against one another’s. Wade’s hand was trapped between them as he jerked Peter off. Peter slid his arms around Wade’s shoulders finally. Wade had taken the liberty to grind his obvious bulge against Peter’s thigh like a dog in heat.

“You’re really hard,” Peter commented.

“So are you. Like you’re about to cum.”

“N-no way….! Not yet…”

“Not gonna shoot out any of that spider-webbing for me…?” Wade joked. It was short lived when Peter let out a groan, and Wade grew quiet to concentrate on his efforts. “Gotta cum for me, baby. Didn’t bring any lube.”

“Are you--” A gasp. _“Serious?_ I … _fricking_ hate you.”

“Ah come on baby, you can say ‘fuck’, we’re in the middle of an alleyway!”

“Will you just--nngh, get me to cum Wade, okay…?!”

“Yeah, yeah. Hear you. Loud and clear, pretty lady.” Wade pulled away, hand releasing hold of Peter’s hard cock. Peter let out a shaking breath.

“Wait, hold on--!”

Wade sank down to his knees, flipping the dress up and getting under it. Peter yelped when he felt Wade’s hot mouth close around his dick, and a light drag of teeth along his shaft. He pressed his back into the wall, letting out a tight moan.

“Sh...shit…” Peter let out weakly. If he hadn’t been about to cum before, he was about to have no choice. He swallowed down thickly. “Y-yeah… keep going, Wade… y-you’re… doing so good…” Fuuuuck, this was so hot…

Wade swallowed down around Peter’s cock, and the tight motion caused Peter to tense up fully.

“Wade--I’m gonna cum, crap, crap…!” And moments later, he did, Wade pulling his mouth off of the other. Peter’s white seed splattered on Wade’s chin. Wade lifted his hand, wiping it off with his fingers. He made sure to catch the rest of it in his other hand. Peter couldn’t see the other’s face under the dress. Probably for the best… he might of died of embarrassment.

“Got just what I need…” 

Peter felt Wade starting to prod his fingers against his asshole, pushing the thin line of elastic from the thong away easily. He could feel the slick, sticky feeling of his cum rubbing against him. He spread his legs a bit more. “Mm… Wade… damn…”

“I know… I said last time that it was your turn to top, but, how can I resist you when you’re in this fucking hot number?” 

Peter wasn’t sure when, but at some point Wade had buried his fingers in him… sometime between piteous whining and desperate moaning. His voice carried in the alley. Peter’s hips were moving against Wade’s hand, his own palms flush against the brick wall. It was frustrating… he wanted to grab onto Wade but he was hunched down still…

But a moment later, Wade was rising to his feet. Peter gave him a bewildered look as Wade turned him around, pushed Peter’s chest flush against the wall. Good thing that bra he was wearing padded him. He groaned. He could hear Wade messing with his belt.

“Should have let me help,” Peter started, but Wade’s hand reached up, snatching the small wig right off of his head, stunning him into silence. When he saw it hit the dirty streets of New York, Peter’s mouth opened to protest, but instead that noise turned into a small groan. Wade’s fingers had tangled themselves in his short hair. Wade gripped the locks tight, giving Peter a tug. Peter could feel the tense pressure against his scalp and moaned in turn. 

“Heh, you can help me by letting me cum all inside of you.”

“Y--you.. N-no condom…?! I-I have condoms in my pur--!”

Wade gave his hair a tug. “Now that’s no fun! Come on, baby~”

Ugh! “Y-you’d better--return the favor…!”

Peter could hear the split grin on Wade’s face. “With pleasure, baby boy. Now bend over like the slut you are and let me fuck you.”

Oh… Peter felt his face flame up. Dirty talk… they had only recently started doing it… why here, now, of all places…?! Well, he supposed this was the best time… dirty talk for dirty back alley fucking… how had no one walked in on them…?! His Spidey Sense hadn’t picked up on anything… not that he really felt as if it was at its best right now, but--

But even so, Peter did his best to perk his ass out towards Wade as much as he could. He felt Wade pushing his dress up over it, exposing him fully to the world. Dammit. 

“W-Wade!” Peter felt the other’s bare cock bumping against him. It was slick with cum, his own and probably even some of Wade’s precum. It made a slick trail along the curve of his ass as Wade started to bury it between the cheeks. Peter felt the other adjusting himself, and a second later he felt the breaching begin. His legs widened. Rather than concentrating on his ass, he found that his body was more concerned about the fact that his heels were murder on his feet.

Peter let out a small grunt when he felt Wade lodge himself in. Fuck! He tried to not tense his body in anticipation as Wade grasped onto his hips.

Wade smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fucking throw down some money after this. This cute little pussy of yours deserves it.” Wade’s hips moved, starting to thrust inside of him without a moment to spare. There was little build up in speed. Peter’s voice was a warble as Wade slammed his thick cock inside of him, grip tight on his waist and hair. Peter’s body moved along, limited, due to how hard Wade was holding his hair. It forced his chin up towards the night sky. His own cock was rock hard again, a painful heat coursing through his dick. He wanted to cum again, and so soon, too…! It was forcing Peter to admit that he actually found his whole stupid scenario sexy.

Wade leaned in, grunting in Peter’s ear and he continued to fuck him, plowing his dick and his weight into Peter’s body to drill into him further. He felt his balls hit the younger man’s ass, Peter’s body warm and soft. Fuck. He felt amazing, looked amazing-- and you agree, right?

“Fucking cum for me…” Wade grunted out, giving Peter’s hair another tug. It wrang out a moan from his partner. “Tell me how much you want me to cum deep inside of your tight pussy.”

Peter’s breathing was heavy. His neck was straining from the pulling of his hair. Against his bra, his nipples felt hard. “I--ah-- Wade--”

“Say it!”

“I fucking want you to cum deep inside my fucking tight pussy,” Peter blurted out rapidly. “I want to feel how wet you make my filthy little cunt!”

Wade groaned hard. “Fuuuuck!” That was way too hot coming from his little nerd. His cock and body tenses up, cumming deep inside of the other as he said he would. Peter felt that rush of seed inside of him, and he felt the base of his cock tremble before he orgasmed soon after, insides tightening around Wade’s dick, trying to milk him fully out. Wade rode the rest of his climax out with slow, deep thrusts inside of Peter. 

There was only panting and the hum of traffic. Wade stayed against Peter, released his hold on his hair. Peter groaned, tilting his forehead into the wall. Wade’s arms gave him a squeeze around the middle.

“You’re fucking hot,” Wade complimented. “...Sexy… the best. Really the best, you know. This is the kind of crazy shit you might see on like, _90 Day Fiance_ or something like that!”

“Why do you watch trash like that.”

“Why do you love me?”

“I don’t _know.”_

“There’s your answer!”

Peter shook his head slowly. Unbelievable… He wasn’t willing to move just yet, trying to slowly come down from the aftermath of--

_“HEY!”_ Came a shout from a young guy at the end of the alley. Peter couldn’t make him out, only that he was coming up fast. _“You get your hands off her, man!”_

“Oh fuck, shit,” And Wade yanked himself out, hopping around and zipping up his pants. He snatched Peter’s purse up. “Fuck fuck fuck--”

Peter had the same sentiment--but Wade took off without him. Peter yanked his dress down. The guy, a young black boy who didn’t look to be any older than a teenager, hurried over. The kid came to a stop as Wade dashed around the corner. He was wearing a-red-and navy-blue hoodie and shorts. He scowled after Wade, before looking to Peter quickly. “Are you okay ma’a--”

There was a halt. Peter and the boy stared at each other. Both of their eyes slowly went to the wig on the ground, before meeting up again. The boy blinked slowly.

“Uh… are... you okay, ma’am?” He repeated. “Do I need to call the cops-- that guy took your purse and--”

“No, um… no, I’m… fine.” Oh god, the smell of sex was sort of there. Maybe the other couldn’t smell it though? “Thank you. You’re… really brave, kid.”

“Yeah, yeah… um… you… sure you don’t want me to talk you to the station…?”

“No, really. I’m fine. I know who that was.” He replied. The high school boy looked a little surprised, but hey. New York, man.

“Oh, all right. Well… later.” The boy gave a small wave before heading off. Peter stayed in the alley, alone, waiting until the other was certainly gone. He pressed his lips together. His face was red.

“...

“...

“...WILSON!”

Dead. Wade Wilson was a dead man walking… and lucky him, he could come back as many times as Peter wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Give some kudos if you liked the works, and feel free to contact me if you would like your own!


End file.
